A Marine's Birthday Present
by NettieC
Summary: This time it's Mac's birthday and she's going to get the very thing her heart's been set on...but Harm isn't all too sure whether it's real or another one of his 'Mac dreams'. The only thing for sure, is this is definitely for adults only.


**Birthday Wishes**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me; otherwise this would be on the screen.**

**AN: Once again one of my SVU works – JAGified.**

The early spring brought an unexpected warmth to the cold city. With it came a sense of growth and purpose; if not for the general population then at least for Mac. Too long encased in a shroud of icy cold winds and thick winter clothes, she decided the warmth would bring about a change in her…one she had wanted to make for a long time.

After an endless day at headquarters, swamped between piles of paperwork and wary witnesses, Mac wanted to wash the day off her. She climbed into a warm, freshly drawn bath infused with frangipani and jasmine and soaked for a long time trying to think through her intended path. When it all crystallised in her mind, she pulled the plug and stepped out. Drying herself with a soft blue towel, she smothered jasmine lotion over her whole body.

She padded into her bedroom and slipped on her pale lavender bra and panty set before pulling on dark blue tight fitting jeans and a crisp white shirt. Leaving the top two buttons undone, she folded up the cuffs and added a silver bracelet. Taking a look at herself in her dresser mirror she smiled, her makeup was flawlessly applied, accentuating her features while still looking natural. She dabbed on her favourite fragrance, grabbed her bag and jacket and, ignoring the time, headed out the door and across town.

Jumping out of her car before she could change her mind, Mac took the elevator to the top floor before she stood at his door and knocked twice; there was no response. She tried again and again, thinking her plans may have been thwarted before the door opened slowly and Harm stood there, having just woken up.

"What?" he growled in a yawn before realising who it was. "Sorry, Mac, didn't realise it was…" He scanned her, taking in her appearance and the word 'you' died on his lips.

She smiled as he looked her up and down, and from the expression on his face she knew he was trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not.

"I'm really here, Harm," she said with a smirk, patting his face as she brushed past him and into his home.

Harm turned and watched her sashay across the room and deposit her handbag on the armchair. He shook his head vigorously and shut the door.

"Can I get you something?" he asked, his senses finally kicking in.

"Nope," she said, smiling as she plopped herself in the middle of the sofa.

"Okay then," he replied cautiously, still standing in the doorway.

"Come sit here," she said, patting the cushion beside her. Slowly, Harm made his way across to her, trying earnestly to figure out what was happening.

"Everything alright, Mac?" he asked, sitting sideways to watch her.

"Yep!" She smiled at him again.

"You sure? You seem…" His eyes wandered from her face to her hand which had taken up residence on his thigh.

"I seem what?" she asked innocently, her fingers marking time.

"Different!" he managed as her fingers crept higher.

"Do I?" Her eyes opened wide. "What's different about me, Harm?" she asked shyly, leaning towards him. His eyes had no choice but to look down, her lacy lavender bra on show with her pushed up cleavage. As much as he tried to avert his gaze, he couldn't.

Bringing himself back to his senses, he shook his head and forced his eyes to look at her face. Her perfume intoxicated him and he sighed softly. He shook his head again, this could definitely not be happening.

"You want to talk about something, Mac?" he said slowly and deliberately, ignoring her other hand gently running up and down his arm.

"Uh uh!" She shook her head.

"You need something?" he asked, holding his breath when she nodded ever so slightly. "What do you need, Mac?"

"You!" Mac whispered breathlessly.

"Me?" he gulped, sure he was dreaming.

A heady silence ensued as Harm figured out what to do next.

"What do you…um…need me for…Mac?" he asked breathlessly as her hand moved up his arm, over his shoulder and around his neck before her fingers grazed his scalp causing him to shudder.

She grinned at him and winked, causing him to shudder again. "I need you…" said whispered, raking her fingers through his hair, "to do…" she leaned in closer to him, "me a favour."

"And what favour would that be?" He swallowed hard as she moved in, leaning her weight on the hand high on his thigh.

"You know how you said we'd do something_ 'special'_ for my birthday?" she cooed looking up at him, he could only nod. "Check the clock, Rabb, it's my birthday."

"Ah ha," he muttered, wondering just was constituted 'special'.

"And I want you to make good …" her voice trailed as her lips gently caressed his cheek.

Finally collecting his own thoughts, Harm brought one hand up to her face, while snaking the other between her outstretched arm and her body and holding her in place.

"Tell me…" he began quietly, his voice seeming to emanate from his toes, "what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Make my birthday dreams come true!" She gazed into the azure heaven in front of her and knew this was what she wanted more than anything else, more than anything else she had ever wanted.

"You sure?" Harm whispered in reply. "Can't take this back and get a refund if you don't like it."

"Oh, I'll like it, I'm sure of it," she murmured into his ear and taking the opportunity to nibble on his lobe. The gentle tickle of her breath on his neck sent Harm's head swirling.

"Dream…definitely a dream…" he muttered into her hair before kissing her head.

Mac looked up at him, her chocolate eyes wide and soulful; he took the chance to kiss her. Holding her chin between his thumb and index finger he gently angled her face and leaned down tenderly placing his lips on hers. The sweet exchange sent shockwaves through his entire body and the sweetness of it disappeared in a surge of passion. Mac held onto the front of his tee as he moved forward and hovered over her. She snaked her hand around his body pulling him to her and she grinned when he didn't resist and his weight ended up pushing her back into the sofa.

Rolling her head backwards, Mac let his hungry mouth explore her neck while her hands made their own way through his hair and down his muscular back. Eventually she reclaimed his lips with hers and made sure her tongue explored every inch of his mouth, memorising each blissful second in case this was a onetime only thing.

When her head began to spin through lack of oxygen, she slowly pushed his face backwards breaking the intense seal they had created. Harm dropped his head onto her shoulder momentarily to compose himself. Mac ran her fingers through his hair before cupping his head and holding him in place, more than pleased with the turn of events that night.

"Harm," she groaned as he began nuzzling at her throat again. "Take me to bed."

His head snapped up gazing at her incredulously. _Was this for real? _"Please," she added in a breathless plea.

"You tired?" he asked, trying to clarify exactly what she was asking for.

"Not in the least," she whispered, hooking her arms around his neck as he scrambled to stand up. Her body moved with his and by the time they made it to the foot of the steps her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was ascending them blind.

The climb up the steps had been uneventful, however, navigating his own bedroom wasn't. Harm tripped over his shoes left in the middle of the floor and stumbled forward landing them both on his bed.

"Subtle, Rabb," Mac groaned as she reached under her and removed the holster he used on some investigations. "Oh, it's empty," she said. "Does that mean it_ is_ a gun in your pocket?" She wiggled against him causing his 'gun' to twitch.

"Oh no, Mac, believe me I am very happy to see you," he said, finishing the cliché.

"Are you?" she said, reaching up and playfully nipping at his lip.

"God, yes," he mumbled into her mouth.

Mac reached up and hooked her hands behind his neck, pulling him to her and making the kiss much deeper than Harm had intended. He stretched his arms down onto the bed and supported both his own weight and Mac's with little effort. For her part, Mac moved her lips from his and laid a soft, gentle trail across his jaw and down his neck, tasting the small salty beads of sweat which had appeared. She pushed back releasing her fingers as her back hit the mattress, she ran her hands from behind his neck down his torso and smiled as an involuntary groan escaped his lips.

Without waiting for an invitation, she ran her hands under his tee before tugging it over his head. She'd seen his bare torso many times during their partnership and each time had to clench her fists tightly to stop her from reaching out and touching his chiselled form. Tonight, there was no reluctance and as soon as the intrusive clothing was discarded her hands roamed freely across his chest. Her hands were followed by her lips which Harm tolerated well but when her lips brushed his left nipple all resolve was lost and his arms could no longer tolerate his own weight.

Without warning he dropped onto Mac both groaning as their bodies collided.

"Oh, Mac, sorry," he apologised breathlessly as he rolled off her. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not," she replied causing him to prop up on his elbow to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Concern and desire etched on his face.

"You've got no shirt on," she said moving to straddle him. "And I still have mine."

"So you have." He grinned as he reached up to undo the remaining buttons. Mac leaned forward so he could push it back over her shoulders and down her arms. Grabbing a now empty sleeve he pulled it to him then threw it back over his head before allowing his eyes to scan her body. They didn't wander far, becoming firmly fixed on her bra and the contents within.

Mumbling under his breath he declared purple or lilac or lavender or mauve or whatever colour she was wearing to be his new favourite one. Mac grinned as she watched his expression change from longing to lust to hunger.

"Hey, Harm," she whispered hoarsely, raising his chin with one outstretched finger. "Harm?" she waited until his eyes made it to hers. Eventually they did and she smiled shyly.

"I think I am still over dressed for the occasion, don't you?" Harm grinned but didn't move so Mac shimmied back and stood up.

She watched amused as his eyes filled with fear, fear she was about to leave. He reached up for her hands and she guided them to the button on her jeans. He fumbled to open them and she waited patiently for him to lower the zip. She studied his face, it was a picture of concentration as the zip descended; she couldn't help but smile. Eventually she placed her hand over his and pushed it the rest of the way before placing both his hands on her hips and helped him pull the tight jeans down. Wriggling more for effect than necessity, she watched his eyes as the matching lavender panties came into view. Once the jeans hit the floor she stepped out of them and moved back to the bed.

Harm was sitting on the edge of the bed clad only in his black boxers, his legs slightly spread as Mac moved towards him, using her knees to spread his legs further and standing as close to him as the bed would allow. Gently she placed her soft hands on his broad shoulders, gently massaging them as she waited for his eyes to meet hers.

"Hi there," she whispered when they finally connected.

"Hey, Mac," he whispered back, as his hands ran across her abdomen and around her back drawing her impossibly close to him. He wanted to lose himself in her eyes but as she arched herself into him he lost all conscious thought of what he wanted to do. His head dropped and he smothered her chest in kisses, placing soft, tender kisses on the lacy fabric.

Mac's hands ran up to his head and she grinned when she raked her fingers across his scalp and he moaned, pressing his lips harder into her soft flesh. Bending down she kissed the top of his head before urging his face up to meet hers, claiming his lips at the first possible chance. Pushing him down and straddling him as they moved back onto the bed, Mac leaned down, brushing her lace clad breasts across his chest as she did. Harm moaned as the friction between the lace and his nipples sent shockwaves though his body causing him to writhe beneath her.

A huge smile came to her face as she felt his hardened length below her. She wriggled backwards so each future movement of hers would ensure intense friction between their most sensitive parts, after spending several moments gyrating over Harm torturously, she continued to wriggle down his body, taking his black boxers with her. Her feet found the floor once more and she stood to rid his body of the redundant material. She pushed the boxers onto the floor and began her movement back up his body. She raked her nails along his legs, paying careful attention to alternately massage and scrap along the extremely sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. As she moved further up she tried not to focus on his hardened length; that would come later.

Knowing the lace would do things to him which should be illegal, Mac slid her body along his, ensuring enough friction was made at the most sensitive points. It was all too much for Harm and he sprang from the bed, grabbing Mac as he went. Despite all his best intentions to remain calm and controlled during this encounter, Harm couldn't help himself. He pushed her backwards, pinning her against the wall before kissing her furiously. When he felt her go weak at the knees, he pulled back, knowing the bed was the safest place…but not before she was divested of unnecessary apparel.

He leant in and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and started to pull them down, he'd only cleared her butt before she pressed her body to his and he forgot what he was doing. Mac helped him in this simple task and soon her panties were laying somewhere near his discarded boxers. He pulled back momentarily realising it only left her bra. He reached behind her to unclasp it and gently pulled the straps down over her arms, instantly releasing her breasts from their confinement. He swallowed hard. He had often imagined what she would look like but not even his in wildest dreams, and he'd had many over the years, had she ever looked so beautiful, so hot, so…so…phenomenal.

Harm stood in the middle of his bedroom floor, he certainly knew what he wanted to do, he definitely knew what to do – god knew in his head he had already lived this moment over and over and over again. Instead of moving, he remained firmly entranced by Mac and she grinned at the effect she was having over him. She took two small steps towards him and when he made no effort to reach out to her, she slid her hands up over his chest and around his neck. She pulled him towards her then hoisted herself up onto him, securing herself with her long legs wrapped around his waist.

Instantly, Harm's arms surrounded her, slowly he turned them around and headed back to the bed. His lips searching for hers as her hands held his head in place to secure her lips to his. When his knees hit the mattress, he moved to kneel on the bed and place her in the middle of the king-sized bed. Slowly, he lowered her down but even when her back hit the navy blue quilt, her legs remained firmly attached to him. She was so close to having the man of her dreams she was not going to let him go now.

Realising nothing was going to eventuate from the position they were in, Harm slid his hand between his back and Mac's feet and tried to uncross them.

"Let go, gorgeous," he whispered hoarsely but she was reluctant. "It's okay, let go." Slowly, her ankles uncrossed and her legs relaxed, falling away allowing him to move with greater freedom.

He used the opportunity to place wet hot kisses over her abdomen, moving up to her breasts when he felt her tug on his head. Instead of kissing her lips which he knew she wanted he latched onto her right nipple and felt her arch beneath him. He smiled briefly before using his tongue to tease the solid bud. When he finally felt her relax, just marginally, he turned his attention to her left breast and he grimaced when her nails dug deeply into his shoulders.

"Harm...honey," she muttered breathlessly, "stop."

His head shot up praying he hadn't heard right. "Stop?" he repeated. She nodded then beckoned him to move further up her body before capturing his lips with hers.

"No more …I need you…now," she managed between planting kisses on his neck and collar bone.

"I just thought…you know…foreplay, ow!" he said as her teeth nipped his skin, bruising his neck.

"We've had nine years of foreplay…no more," she replied as his teeth left a similar mark on her, effectively branding each other forever more.

Deciding she needed to finish what she started, Mac rolled them over and straddled Harm, he went to sit up, desperate for the skin on skin contact he now knew he couldn't live without, but Mac wouldn't let him. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, before leaning in to kiss him. Before her lips touched his he noted her chocolate orbs were nearly black and there was a look on her face he just couldn't name. He reached up and tangled his fingers though her hair, effectively stopping her coming any closer.

"Is this really what you want for your birthday, Mac?" he asked gently. Slowly she nodded but he wasn't convinced. "Because I had something else in mind…"

"What?" she asked, watching his azure eyes tear up.

"I…" He reached up and kissed her lips. "I had planned on this…"

Gently easing them both across the bed he leaned over and reached into his bedside drawer pulling out a big yellow envelope. He tipped the contents onto his stomach and picked up a smaller red and blue striped envelope, he handed it to her. Mac gasped when she saw the tickets and accommodation package for ten nights in the Bahamas.

"You were going to give me this?" she asked, as tears fell down her cheek.

"No, gorgeous, I was going to give it to us," he replied, swiping at her tears. "This was for you..."

He reached into the yellow envelope and pulled out a small blue velvet bag. He kissed the bag and placed it in her hand, before kissing her hand too.

Slowly she pulled open the drawstring and tipped the contents into her hand. It was a rose gold band encrusted with nine small diamonds, one for each year of their partnership; the symbolism not lost on Mac. She held it up and read the inscription, '_Mac, I love you, Harm'. _She glanced several times between Harm and the ring trying to decide if this was truly happening. An intense look of concentration came over her face and this concerned Harm greatly.

"Mac, are you okay?" he asked, struggling to sit up with her still straddling him.

"Yeah…I was just wondering…well, hoping really, that I could have both," she said quietly.

Harm shook his head not understanding. "Both what, gorgeous?"

"Your gift to me, being this and my gift to me, being you?" she asked shyly.

"Oh yeah!" he replied. "You can definitely have both."

He took the band from her hand and kissed it. "I do love you, Sarah MacKenzie," he whispered. "And I want you to have whatever you want." He kissed her lips gently before pulling back.

"I only want the man I love," she whispered into his mouth as her lips met his.

"And who would that be?" he asked quietly.

"You, Harm, I only love you." She slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. "Always and forever, you."

They were the magic words and he tumbled them back over on his bed, ignoring the paperwork now strewn around them he moved over her.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous," he whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Love you, Harm," she murmured as her hands found his butt and encouraged him to move further into her. She knew he was going slow for her sake, he was hard as steel and very well endowed but right now she would rather die impaled on him than by anything else in the world.

"Make love to me, Harm," she cooed as they fell into their own unique rhythm. Each movement, each stroke, each kiss, each caress was mirrored by the other. The sensation building within Mac was immense and unfamiliar. She had had numerous sexual encounters in the past, but right here, right now, she could consider herself a virgin. No woman had ever known the true meaning of sex until they had this man to themselves.

Her head dropped back and her body arched up, seeming to take on a life of its own. Her ankles hooked behind his thighs trying to open herself up wider and wider. Her hands roamed frantically around his body looking for somewhere to anchor, knowing her release was imminent. Harm found her hands and laced his fingers through hers before gently forcing them back onto the pillow, either side of her head.

His eyes met hers and once again there was no need for words. He wanted her to come for him, she wanted to them to come together but as it was her birthday, she got her way. Harm's thrusting became faster and faster and Mac met each one. Although almost breathless by the time they came, Mac managed to scream his name at a decibel only recorded at rock concerts. Her body shuddered and clenched around his as Harm continued to thrust, his own release imminent. Even after he'd come his body continued to thrust, not willing to end this moment a second earlier than necessary.

Eventually he collapsed, completely spent. His head resting on her shoulder, Mac slowly stroked his head. As he went to roll off she held him in place, needing him now more than ever. To compromise he rolled them both over and she rested atop him.

"Anything else I can do for your birthday, Mac?" he cooed, kissing her head. She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, we can do that again and again and again and again and again and…"

Harm kissed her to stop her talking. He wasn't as young as he used to be and while he would love nothing more than to make love with her forever, he wanted this relationship to last more than one night.

As her hands moved down his body and assessed his readiness, he couldn't help but grin. He knew instantly that he would never, could never, deny her anything, birthday or not!


End file.
